


跑不掉了

by paodekuai



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paodekuai/pseuds/paodekuai
Kudos: 11





	跑不掉了

川西拓実本来是代表吉本新闻社来到这里采访当地兵变情况的，不料以川尻莲为首的一路叛军攻入酒店，记者都成为了人质。漂亮的女记者们都被中阶叛军掳走，不用想都知道将会发生什么。男性记者则都被囚禁，被暴躁的底层叛军动辄打骂。川西虽然有着秀美的容貌，但凭借天生低沉的嗓音和扎实的童子军功底，目前还没有哪个小喽啰可以近身。

这天晚上，川西还未入睡，他在整理之前采访的文件以及为秘密求救做准备。川西刚洗完澡，仅穿着一件已经洗到微微透明的白衬衫和宽松的睡裤，许久没有打理的淡粉色刘海被撩成中分，露出好看的眉骨和杏眼。突然之间，灵敏的听觉让川西拓実觉察到了门口的异动，以为又是哪个小兵喝多了来闹事，川西起身开门，准备像往常一样两三下解决掉。可是当门打开，站在眼前的却是一个制服穿的一丝不苟，银发背头是严谨三七分的男人。还没来得及看清他的脸，川西就被来人一个利落的手刀打在后颈，然后昏晕在了他满是冰凉功勋章的胸口。

醒来时，川西发现自己躺在一张柔软的床上，领口大大敞开，刚才的银发男人半垂着绒密的睫毛，正在用修长干净的手指解开他衬衫的最后一颗纽扣。从来没被男人如此对待的川西顿时浑身僵硬，紧张和畏惧让他白皙的皮肤泛起一层粉色，但他的头脑还算冷静，趁这个男人还没注意到，等待了几秒后便找到了一个合适的角度从侧面突击想要拔出他军装腰侧的手枪。那男人却彷佛已知道他的意图，有力的一只手已掐住川西的脖颈，颈部受制，压得川西要透不过气来。那男人以极快的动作把完全敞开的衬衫往后脱，抓住川西竭力想要挣脱的双手，紧紧的缠了几绕。

“你想干什么？”

川西拓実努力想保持镇静，却还是抑制不住低沉声音里些微的颤抖。

银发男人没有说话，将一粒药片塞入川西口中捏着鼻子令他吞下，随即便捏着川西的下巴将薄唇倾覆上来，不容分说地撬开了川西紧闭的牙关，左手则攀上川西裸露的前胸，意外轻柔的揉捏起来。

“唔……”

川西拼命地想抬起身来，希望脱离男人双手的侵扰，但男人的身体用力的压住他的动作，反而川西抬身使自己裸露的颈部靠在了男人的脸旁，那人则毫不客气地对送上门的大片颈部皮肤吮吸轻咬，手上也不停温柔而有力的四处揉捏，令川西忍不住轻哼出声。

不一会，川西的身上已经出了一层薄汗，一定是刚才那个不明药片的作用，川西觉得自己头脑也开始变得迟钝，四肢又软又麻，声音也变了调，甚至下身已经高高抬头。

“嗯……哈……放开我……不要再做了”

银发男人当然不会停手，他饶有兴致地观察着川西敏感的反应，双手游走于身下人的已经涨大的乳头和颤抖的腰侧，川西已经开始不能自控地扭动着全身，但却恰好回应着他的触摸。

“唔……嗯……快停下……啊……”

突然，银发男人扯掉了川西的底裤，川西已经吐出晶亮液体的柱身就这样猝不及防暴露在了空气中。

“看来你很喜欢呢” 男人用气声在川西耳旁说道。

男人的手划过川西的小腹，握住了他挺立的下身开始撸动，同时舔弄着他已经红肿不堪的乳头。

“嗯……哈……”

川西感觉到自己下体又不争气地流出了液体，男人的手指不时在龟头上轻轻划动，将滑腻的液体带到后穴，并开始缓缓扩张。后穴的异物感非但没有令川西痛苦，反而渐渐激起了一种奇异的快感，川西已经不能思考，被照顾的下身硬的发痛，没多久就痉挛着达到了高潮。

此时川西温软的后穴也吃下了第三根手指，男人轻笑着解开了裤带，将滚烫的硬物抵在了川西已经泥泞不堪的穴口。不等川西反应过来，男人便手扶着阴茎一下子挺入。

“啊……”川西一下子失声叫了出来，突然的饱胀感令他说不上是痛苦还是满足。眼前的男人也满足的低哼了一声，被温热的甬道紧紧包裹的滋味实在不错，他抓着川西的腰忍不住开始卖力挺动起来。硬挺的阴茎在紧致的穴道里来回冲撞，直到刚好顶到了某点，川西猛的抖了一下，发出变了调的呻吟声。男人很快捕捉到这一点，毫不留情地开始频繁密集地碾压。

“嗯……啊……”快速升腾的快感让川西无法控制自己的声音，不知羞耻的呻吟不断的溢出。

“我已经注意你很久了，takumi” 男人俯身亲吻川西红透的耳垂。

“我知道你在想办法发求救信号，我不会让你逃走的。”

川西已经无暇处理接收到的信息，大脑因为药效开始混混沌沌，他只知道自己的后穴更加敏感了，随着阴茎的进出已经开始发出咕叽咕叽的水声，而脑海中仅存的念头就是在这个危险的男人身下求欢。

“takumi，叫我莲君”

“莲君，哈……啊……”

顺从换来了更加疯狂的抽插，川西已经彻底崩溃，粉色的身躯被撞的酸软，双眼无法聚焦，红肿的嘴唇微张着不停发出失控的呻吟。

川尻莲很快发现身下人的后穴开始痉挛，声调也逐渐抬高，他知道川西快要高潮了。

“takumi，其实我给你吃的只是普通的维生素片哦”

一瞬间，川西的羞耻感翻涌了上来，原来敏感失控的身体不是源于药效。但是已经来不及了，他已经开始哭叫着射出大股的白色，痉挛着在始作俑者的怀里高潮。

“takumi真是天生的淫荡呢


End file.
